


cheki’s adventure

by losertea



Category: Kaiba - Fandom, カイバ | Kaiba (Anime 2008)
Genre: Crack, F/M, HYOOOO, Teeth, VANILLAAAAAA, brick - Freeform, first and only kaiba fic, im sorry for the tags, please take away my writing rights, popo is a meme, this is a joke, ty rayemma server, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losertea/pseuds/losertea
Summary: cheki ends up going on a memey adventure
Relationships: Kaiba/Neiro (Kaiba), Popo/Cheki (Kaiba)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	cheki’s adventure

“Everyone, I have an important announcement.” 

  
  


Popo gathered Cheki, Neiro, and Kaiba and made them stay put. They were confused, but followed his orders. 

  
  


“What is your announcement, Popo?” Cheki asked, holding a brick in her hands.

  
  


Throwing off his cape and crown, he revealed his true identity. “I am not Popo! I take on many various names! Poop, Popocorn, Poporange,, Poposicle, and a lot more! ISSOUDEN!” 

  
  
  


Cheki gasped, dropping the brick by her feet. “BUT POPO-“

  
  


“MY NAME IS POOP!” He corrected, making too much noise as a poophead. ANY OBJECTIONS AND I’LL MAKE YOU STAY HEALTHY!” 

  
  


“Heckity frickity hit me with a brick.” Cheki told everyone, before passing it on to Kaiba.

  
  


“Neiro, do you want to hit Cheki with a brick?” Kaiba asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Also, you haven’t looked at me since we got here-aH!”

  
  


She turned around, showing all her teeth in her finest glory. 

  
  


_ For she was a gremlin. _

  
  


Screaming, Kaiba accidentally threw the brick to Cheki’s head. She fainted and quickly died, leaving Poop and Neiro very gloomy for their dead friend.

  
  


“Nooo, Cheki! Don’t forget about me, hahahahaha!” Popo begged, laughing like a poopyhead.

  
  


“Imagine forgetting your loved one.” Neiro quickly said, before showing her teeth again.

  
  


_ “Oh god, my eye and stomach hole! NOOO-“ _

  
  
  


-

  
  


Cheki had awoken in a strange place, surrounded by many stars. She was in space, and she was alive.

  
  


_ “Aw, my brick death meant nothing-“ _

  
  


Cheki then looked around and saw her poopy boyfriend. “Poop! There you are, I’m not actually-!”

  
  


She felt her heart shattering, and many more bricks hit her head. “BRICKETY YICKETY WHY IS POPO WITH A GREEN HAIRED GIRL-“

  
  


“HER NAME IS PICKLE RICK GILDA!” Popo stated, holding the female with glasses close in his arms. “AND I JUST PUSHED HER BOYFRIEND OFF OF A SPACESHIP!” 

  
  
  


Cheki screamed before feeling her hand getting grabbed and being pulled down below. Eventually, she was far away from Popo and that four-eyes. She opened her eyes to see another spacey.

  
  


“Hello, I’m Chroniko! I’m a male, not female. You were thinking of something perverted, weren’t you? Oh, and I’m dead along with VANILLAAAAAA!” He greeted, waving his hand happily.

  
  


“Likewise?” Cheki greeted, perplexingly. “Who is Vanilla?”

  
  


“No no, it’s VANILLAAAAAA!” Chroniko corrected, screaming out his friend’s name. 

  
  


_ “VANILLAAAAAA?” _

  
  


_ “VANILLAAAAAA!” _

  
  


After screaming Vanilla’s name for a few minutes, Cheki was falling into the hands of HyoHyo.

  
  


“Hyooooo.” Hyohyo said, flying around her.

  
  


“Hyoooo.” Cheki greeted, before letting the gravity take her away.

  
  


-

  
  


“Oof!”

  
  


Cheki's face planted right in front of her non-dead friends. “Oh, I’m back!”

  
  


“Cheki, I’ve missed you!” Poop said, running up to her.

  
  


“Wait, what about…?”

  
  


Poop kissed Cheki to reassure her that everything wasn’t her reality. 

  
  
  


“Oh, thanks!” Cheki blushed, picking up her brick. 

  
  


_ “We are a meme couple, are we not?” _

  
  


_ “You have no rights, Pooper.” _

  
  


Throwing the brick at her poophead boyfriend, she ran away and declared herself the memer of their world. Along with teether Neiro and wrapper Kaiba, they became the rulers and saved all of the memory chips. 

  
  


Until, the Pooperhead came back and reclaimed his memey status.

  
  


The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen  
> i had to  
> so yes  
> ok bye


End file.
